Pikachu's love
by FyuriasLeo
Summary: When Pikachu is haveing an off day his best friend fox ask's him whats wrong SamusXPikachu. I dont own a thing these are all Nintendo's.
1. Pikachu's Emotions

Samus and Pikachu

Chapter 1 Pikcahu's emotions

It was like any other day in the Smash Mansion, Everyone was doing there on thing. Link was swordfighting with Ike and Marth, Zelda and Peach were drinking Tea under a tree. Ness and Lucas were playing baseball with everyone else. There were only two other's who were not doing a thing that was Samus and Pikachu, Samus was watching the clouds and Pikachu was off somewhere else and could not be found. Pikachu and Samus have alot of history with eachother. When they first met at Smash Mansion Samus was only a 16 year old girl and Pikachu was still a little pokemon. Pikachu was the first to talk to Samus...well not really talk but he spoke through his actions. Samus really got to like the little electric mouse, he was the only one who would actually hangout with her when she was younger, people were kinda afraid of her because she was a bounty hunter. Samus began to worry because the little mouse pokemon always showed up to lay with her around noon and its half passed 1. She stood up to go find where her little energetic friend would be. Meanwhile there was a Smash battle going on in the stadium there were only two people fighting and it was Fox vs Pikachu, Fox and Pikachu are very good friends so they dont always go all out on eachother when they fight but they both agreed they would today. But there was something wrong with Pikachu today and fox could see it while he was fighting him, before Pikachu was about to finish the fight with his thunderbolt attack Fox stoped the battle. Lets stop for now little guy. Fox said, Pika?(why) Pikachu asked. I only stoped because I wanted to know what's wrong with you today your not acting like you normaly do. Pikachu sighed, Fox could understand Pikachu with the comunicator he had so it was easy to talk to eachother. Before Pikachu could explain what was bothering him to Fox, Samus ran over and gave Pikachu a hug. There you are i've been looking everywhere for you, why didnt you come to watch the clouds with me earlier? Samus said. Sorry Samus Pikachu and I wanted to have a little brawl to sharpen up our skills said Fox. Pika!(Yup!) Pikachu said happily. Its fine I understand smiled Samus. Well I'll leave you two alone, oh and Pikachu when your done hanging with Samus come talk to me, you never told me what was wrong, ok? Pika Pik Pi(I will Fox.) Said Pikachu. Samus and Pikachu began to walk away to there normal spot that they watch the clouds at but Samus couldnt figure out why fox said that, Pikachu always came to talk to her about stuff that botherd him, even though she cant really understand him but he would explain it through drawings or writing. They came to there spot and both sat down. Pikachu jumped into Samus's lap and she began to scratch his head. Hey Pikachu Samus exhaled. Pikachu perked his ears up to show he was listening to her. Samus smiled and said when Fox said he wanted to talk to you...she paused...He said he wanted to know what was wrong with you and its been bothering me so can you tell me what's wrong? She was looking straight at Pikachu when she said that and saw that Pikachu's ears slowly went down. Pikachu was thinking of what to say (if I tell her how I feel about her, I know she wont return my feeling because all I am to her is a pokemon and a friend) Pi Pika Pikachu Pika...(I dont want to say...)Pikachu said sadly. Samus knew that the little mouse didnt want to tell her. I understand Samus said slowly. Something's wrong but I'll ask Fox at dinner or in the morning she thought. Pikachu looked up at Samus and licked her cheek. Samus giggled and hugged the little electric mouse. She held him there and said I care for you alot Pikachu If you need to ever talk to me you can ill always be here for you. Pikachu's smile couldnt have been bigger he sat there and rubbed his cheek against her's. Later that day before dinner was ready Pikachu went out looking for Fox. Everyone seemed to be inside relaxing from a nice day of training and having fun. Fox on the other hand was at the target range practicing his aim. Pikachu walked up to Fox, Hey Fox how are you doing? Fox turned and looked down Im fine just here to kill some time. Fox put his gun away and Pikachu and him decided to walk around Smash Mansion till dinner was ready. Fox began, So as I said earlier before you went off to hang with Samus, whats the matter? Pikachu looked up at Fox well how do I put this Pikachu said. You know how I hang with Samus alot? Fox looked at the mouse pokemon. Ya he said confused. I sorta um l..like her alot more than a friend. Fox looked down at his friend, So thats why you've been so shy around her Fox pointed out. Pikachu looked at Fox. You dont think its weird that im in love with a human? Pikachu said. No not at all, love come's in all shapes and form's Pikachu so keep trying to get her to fall for you, plus im going to help you out. Ill talk to her tonight for you ok? Pikachu's smile reached cheek to cheek. Your really going to help me out? Fox laughed, of course what are friends for. In the distance Pikachu and Fox could hear a faint voice calling out there name's it was Peach. Fox, Pikachu dinner's ready hurry before it get's cold! Fox turned to Pikachu and said Ill race you back to the dinning hall you in? Your on! said Pikachu.


	2. Girl Talk

Samus and Pikachu

Chapter 2 Girl Talk

It was dinner time and everyone was waiting for Pikachu and Fox to arrive before they started to chow down. Samus was alittle worried she hadnt seen Pikachu or Fox since noon, they should be fine said Zelda. Samus turned in her seat to look at the beautiful princess, I know its just there to recless sometimes,you know? Zelda laughed tell me about, im sure there just fine you know how they are when there enjoying themselves. Samus giggled, Ya Pikachu loves playing alot so they both might have just lost track of time. Peach took her seat next to the other blonde, Dont worry I just called to them they'll be here right...about...now, the door's bursted open I totaly beat out beat you Pikachu!Fox yelled. Pikachu looked up at Fox Pikachu Pika Pi Pika!(I went easy on you!) Pikachu yelled back. Ya right just say that I beat you! Fox snaped back. Guys your dinner's going to get cold please take your seat's Peach said softly. Fox and Pikachu both turned and were blushing like crazy from the scene they just caused. Sorry Peach wont happen again...Fox said rubbing the back of his head. Pikachu looked at her and small squeak came from him, Pika...(Sorry...). They began to walk over to there meals and saw that everyone was holding in laugh's, they both sat down next to eachother at the opposite end of the table. At the other end was Samus, Peach and Zelda. Look's like they had a race stated Zelda. Samus and Peach both looked up from there plate's, Seems like it Samus said. Peach was watching Fox and Pikachu fight over who could eat the fastest. Do they ever stop challenging eachother Samus? Peach laughed. Heh they have always been like that since they met. Samus said. Samus was watching Pikachu laugh at Fox makeing face's. Zelda noticed, You seem to like Pikachu alot dont you? Zelda said lowly so nobody else except for Peach could hear. Ya and he seems to like you alot Peach said. Samus was blushing alot, Were really good friends girl's nothing more nothing less, beside's he's not a human he's a pokemon Samus sighed. Zelda was looking at Samus sadly...Samus you cant base love off of what people are and what they look like, Fox told me love come's in all shapes and form's Zelda said. Samus looked at Pikachu one last time before looking back at Zelda. Even if I did have feeling's for him its not like he would like me back plus I can barley figure out what he's saying half the time Samus stated. Im sure you could ask Fox or Falco to get you a communicator so you can talk to him, also im sure he has feeling's for you he always looks happy to be around you Peach said looking away from Fox playing with Pikachu's tail. Zelda started to talk but was interupted by Fox's yelling. So guy's we still up for the big baseball game tomarrow? Fox asked. Everyone started talking about the big game comeing up. Zelda, Peach and Samus Laughed at everyone's reaction to Fox's outburst. Samus was watching Pikachu the whole time, ever since Zelda and Peach told her that it didnt matter who it was you fell in love with she couldnt get Pikachu out of her mind. She knew since she first met Pikachu that she had some type of feelings for him but since he was a pokemon she pushed it to the back of her head and tried to forget about it. Dinner was over and everyone was relaxing before bed, All the girls were chatting about guy's and who they liked while the guy's talked about guy things like sports and video games. Fox and Pikachu were sitting on the couch talking about Pikachu's love for Samus. So Fox started why do you like Samus? Pikachu blushed alittle I just like her personality and I think she's beautiful but I like how she's always worried about me and you when we do something stupid and I like to just sit with her Pikachu said shyly. Fox looked at his little electric friend, you really like her dont you Pikachu Fox thought. Fox? Are you ok? Pikachu asked. huh oh sorry I sorta spaced out for a little bit didnt I Fox laughed and Pikachu joined in. The three girls heard the laughing and decided to see what was so funny. Hey you two whats so funny? Asked the three girls. Fox was the first to say something, Umm nothing much just talking about things we like. Pika Pika Pi Pik(Ya things we like) Pikachu said blushing not looking the girls in there eye's. Hey Fox is Pikachu sick? His face is really red Peach stated. Ah umm no he told me something he was alittle worried about and it was embarasing to say so he's blushing Fox said hopeing they didnt ask what. What is he so worried about? Samus finally asked. Fox hesitated and looked to Pikachu, he was freaking out and it looked like he was about to cry. Fox looked back at the three girls, Ummm we gotta go, quickly Fox grabed Pikachu and charged out of Smash Mansion.


	3. The Kidnapping

Samus and Pikachu 

Chapter 3 The Kidnapping

Peach, why did Pikachu look like he was going to cry? Samus asked worried. Im not sure and that was the quickest ive ever seen Fox run too Peach said. And Pikachu didnt really say much did he, he normaly is energetic and we cant get him to stop talking. Zelda added. Was it something I said or did? Samus asked sadly. Peach grabed Samus' hand, it wasnt your fault hun something was just troubling the little guy. We'll talk to him and Fox in the morning ok? Peach asked. Samus looked at Peach and nodded her head ok... she said. Fox and Pikachu were outside enjoying the night air, Fox looked at Pikachu and put his hand on the electric mouse's head. Buddy you can go ahead and cry im not going to laugh...Fox sighed. Pikachu lowerd his head and hugged his tail, Why did I act like that? I couldnt even look at her Pikachu wimpered. It happens Pikachu, your in love with her you couldnt help it, I wont talk to her tonight to much has already happened. Fox stated. Fox began to stand up and Pikachu did the same. Off in the distance in the woods bush's were rusling and footsteps could be heard. Those two will never know what hit them muhahahahaha said the mystery man. Fox was talking about his many journey's he went on. Hey Fox. Pikachu said. Ya? Fox asked. Do think Samus will ever like me more than a friend and a pokemon? Pikachu shyly asked. Pikachu I know you have your doubt that she will never like you but deep down I know she has feelings for you. I mean who couldnt fall for you your an awesome person and you would do anything to protect the people you care about plus you have a great personality Fox said happily. Thanks that made me happy, but she can barely understand me Fox if we do ever have a relationship its going to be hard for me to talk to her. Pikachu cried. Fox looked down at Pikachu, Fox reached into his pocket. Heh you really think that I wouldnt give her a communicator Fox smiled. Before Pikachu could reply he was hit in the face with a fist Pikachu flew into the wall of Smash Mansion. Fox turned his head quickly dodging another punch to the face. Bowser I should have known, what do you want with us! Fox yelled. Muhahaha we are after your little yellow friend. Bowser laughed. Pikachu stood up and ran at Bowser PIKACHUUUUU! Pikachu Yelled. A huge thunderbolt came down from the sky and hit Bowser with a direct hit but it didnt effect him. Pika Pi Pik Pika Pikachu?(why didnt it hurt him?) Pikachu asked. Before Fox could answer him Fox was hit with a huge mallet and flew through the wall of Smash Mansion into the living room right next to the girls. Pikachu tried to react but was frozen with fear. Say good night shorty. King Dedede said. Before Pikachu could react a huge hammer hit him in the head and knocked him out, Bowser grabed Pikachu before he hit the ground, time for us to leave and figure out the rest of our plan. Bowser smiled. They then fled into the forest and wearnt seen the rest of the night. The girl's couldnt comprehend what had just happened they heard Pikachu yell and then Fox flew through the wall. W...we have...to...save Pikachu Fox said trying to get up. All three girls ran over to him Fox! oh my god what happened? Zelda screamed. Cant...explain...their after Pikachu Fox stood up on his feet. You cant go anywhere your arm his broken and your bleeding! Peach and Samus yelled. I...wont let them get away with this I promised I would protect him with my life, all he wanted was to let that one person know he loved her and I will get him back so he can tell her even if it...k..ills me, before Fox could run out into the forest he fell over and passed out. Peach saw Samus crying and pulled her into a hug, shhhh everything's going to be ok Pikachu's tough he did win the last brawl tournament. Peach said softly. I lost him Peach he's gone and I couldnt do anything to save him im so useless, Samus cried. Everything will be fine We'll tell the other's in the morning for now we need to take care of Fox he's the only one who know's what happened. Peach said letting go of Samus and helping Zelda carry Fox to the infirmy. Samus looked out the hole in the wall, I love you Pikachu please be ok or I wont let you live this down. Peach yelled back to Samus get some sleep hun you need it after whats happened today. I think i'll sleep in Pika's room tonight Samus sobed. She opened the door to his room he was very tighty for a guy, I remember when he used to let me sleep in here when I was lonely and he would let me hold him like a teddy bear. Samus said smileing. Samus walked over to the bed and unzipped her blue suit and got into Pikachu's bed Im sure he wont mind if I sleep in his bed Samus thought. She layed in his bed his scent was everywhere and it calmed her down, Ive always had feelings for him but I never let them show because I thought it was wrong to be in love with a pokemon but now I dont care. She turned her head and saw two pictures, one was a picture of Fox and Pikachu giving eachother highfives and the other picture was of Pikachu and her with Pikachu licking her cheek she picked the photo up and looked at it closer she traced the outline of Pikachu with her finger she sighed, Pikachu if you can hear me I really m...miss y...ou...Samus said fadeing into sleep.


	4. The talk

Samus and Pikachu

Chapter 4 The Talk

The next morning Fox woke up with Link standing standing over him. He began to lean forward in a sitting position but Link pushed him back down, Fox you need your rest Link Said softly. Im not going to rest till I get my friend back. Fox said. Link looked at him, Fox he's my friend too and we will get him back I promise Fox said with a smile. Samus was just wakeing up when Peach walked into Pikachu's room, There you are Samus I couldnt find you in your room. Peach said slowly. Samus looked at her rubbing her eyes I had the worst dream last night Peach, someone stole Pikachu and Fox was badly hurt. Peach looked at her with a sad look, Hun that wasnt a dream...She paused that wasnt a dream. Samus looked at her with a pleading look, please tell me your jokeing with me Samus said. Peach only shook her head with a simple no im not. Samus started crying and Peach ran over to her, Samus you need to get a hold of yourself, Link and the other's are getting a team ready to go save him, everything will be ok. Peach promised. Samus wiped the tears away and got up from the bed and put her blue suit on, Can we go and see fox Peach? Samus asked. Peach looked at her and said yes. On there way to the infirmary they met up with Zelda and all walked together to go see how fox was doing before they opened the door they heard yelling. Fox you cant go your in no condition! Link yelled. I dont care Im going to save him with or without your help! Do you know what he told me before he was taken all he wanted was Samus to know that he loved her, Fox stated. When ever he talked about her he was always happy and he could never stop smiling, Fox looked at Link. Please we have to get him back he's my best friend and I promised I would help him with his love problem. Link stared at Fox but before he could say anything the door opened, Fox and Link both turned there heads to see who it was. In the door way was Peach, Zelda and Samus, Fox looked away from them and didnt say a word. Link was the first to talk, You heard everything didnt you? Link asked. The three women all nodded there heads. Samus looked like she was about to cry. She walked over to Fox and grabbed his hand, Fox look at me...please. Samus pleaded. Fox turned his head to look at her. Why didnt he ever tell me he had feelings for me? Samus asked. He thought Fox paused you would never be able to like someone like him, he was always content with you just likeing him as a friend but he couldnt take it anymore and asked me for help...I told him being a pokemon didnt matter love is love it comes in all shapes and forms. Fox said sadly. Samus just stood there looking at Fox with tears rolling down her eyes. Fox leaned foward and started getting out of the bed Zelda looked at him, What do you think you doing? Zelda asked. What do you think im doing im going to save Pikachu and no one is going to stop me. Fox said with a smerk. Link put a arm around Fox to help him up, I dont think this is a good Idea but Im going to help Link laughed. Im going too. Everyone turned and saw Mario in the doorway. I think its only far because I was the one who brought Pikachu to Smash Mansion in the first place. Mario stated. Link, Fox and Mario started to head out of the infirmary to start on there journey to go save Pikachu. The three girls watched as Mario, Fox and Link all walked out of Smash Mansion. Everyone stoped in the distance you could hear a faint voice, Guys its Pikachu and it sounds like he's in pain we need to hurry! Link yelled. Fox turned to look at the three girls at the houses front porch We'll be back by dinner and dont worry Samus Ill get Pikachu back no matter what. The three men ran as fast as they could to go save the little electric mouse at all cost. Its lunch time and there's been no word from the guys. Did you hear Pikachu's voice earlier he was in so much pain. Zelda said. I hope the guys made it in time I cant live with Pikachu. Samus said sadly. Dont worry guy's Pikachu can withstand alot he's alot stronger than when he was still a little pokemon. Peach said. Do you guys remember when he was little and he wouldnt go near any of the guys and he would always stay near us Peach said with a smile. Hehe He would always follow one of us around like we wear his mother's, and he hated when ever we gave him a bath. Zelda laughed. Do you guys remember when right before we all had to go to bed he would come up to each of us and lick our cheeks? Samus asked. I remember it like it was just yesterday. said the other two girls. He liked you alot Samus, he really liked when you would hold him when he was little. Peach said softly. Samus looked at Peach how do you know that? she asked. He really liked to draw when he was little and most of the pictures was of you holding him. Peach said. Samus started to smile, Ive always had feelings for him, when I first came her when I was 16 I only talked to you guys and Pikachu and he would always keep me happy and would always listen to me and somehow I started to fall for him, but he was a pokemon and I thought it was wrong for me to be in love with him so I didnt think about it alot. Samus softly said. Peach and Zelda looked at her and back at eachother, We already knew you liked him. Said Peach. And it seems like he's always liked you Samus. Said Zelda. Samus looked at her two best friends, Im going to tell him how I feel when he gets back, I dont care if I can barley understand him as long as I know he loves me it will be ok. Samus anounced. The two other girls were smileing, we'll help you tell him they said together.


	5. Back

Samus and Pikachu

Chapter 5 Back

In that castle I can hear Pikachu's voice! Link said. Not so fast! out of no where a hammer slamed in front of them. King Dedede why did you take Pikachu? Mario Yelled. We needed Pikachu to power up the portal so we could call the dark forces to help us take over the world. King Dedede said. King Dedede Picked his hammer off the ground and swung it at Mario. Before it hit Mario Link jumped in the way and blocked it with his shield. Mario, Fox go save Pikachu Ill take care of him! Link yelled. The two ran past them and booked it into the castle. Its just you and me Elf boy lets finish this. Dedede said. Link Charged straight at him and swung his sword, king Dedede dodged just in time from being sliced. Dedede hit the ground creating a earthquake making Link jump into the sky. Ive got you know! King Dedede yelled. He jumped into the hair spining his hamer like propelers straight at Link, Link blocked the hamer with his sword but the power was to much and sent him flying into the ground. King Dedede came flying down straight at Link, Link dogded and quickly swung his sword cutting the hammer in half. King Dedede was confused in what had just happened not noticing the shield coming straight at his head knocking him out. That should do it, better go catch up with the other's. Link said. Fox and Mario found Pikachu in a huge tube that was draining his electrical power, he was in so much pain. Fox looked at Mario, How do we get him out? Fox asked. You dont. Bowser said makeing the two hero's turn around. Not if have anything to say about. Mario said fireing a fire ball at Bowser, He simply swated it away. You think those weak attacks can effect me! Bellowed Boswer. Fox turned around hearing Pikachu scream again and rain toward the tube. Dont worry Fox Ill take care of bowser find a way to get Pikachu out of that tube before he dies! Yelled Mario. Fox ran over to the control pad, Ugh it need's a password. Fox yelled. Mario dodged another one of Bowser's punche's and deliverd one of his to Bowser's face causeing him to stumble backwards, Bowser found his footing again and started to breath fire Mario jumped in the air onto Bowser's head. Mario started punching and kicking Bowser in the head. Whats the password Bowser tell me!. Mario yelled. Bowser yelled in pain, AHhh its Boss Koopa now get of my head. Bowser screamed. Mario through another punch at Bowser's face and jumped off him and landed behind him, Mario proceded to grab His tail and started spinning him in a circle and through him into the castle wall knocking him out. Mario ran over to Fox, The password is Boss Koopa. Mario said. Fox quickly started typing in the password and the tube opened reavealing a badly hurt Pikachu. Link ran into the room he heard the fighting and yelling coming from, Guys is Pikachu ok? He asked. Mario picked Pikachu up, as long as we get him back to Smash mansion he should be fine. Mario said starting to run out of the castle with the other's. The guys just got out of the castle when they heard an explosion. No one turned to see what it was and just kept running they had more important things to take care of. Back at Smash Mansion it was almost dinner time Samus, Peach and Zelda wear preparing some food for the night when they heard a huge booming sound. Zelda looked out the window seeing smoke in the distance and three people running to the house, the guys are back she! she yelled. The all the guys ran into the the mansion, the three of them fell to there knee's Pikachu still in Mario's arms not doing to well. The girls ran into the hallway where the guys were seeing Link and Mario hurt and Fox freaking out about Pikachu. Peach and Zelda ran over to Mario and Pikachu, Samus just stood there about to cry seeing Pikachu in that state. Mario what happened to him? Peach asked in a worried tone. Mario started, He...was being drained of his electricity when we found him. Peach plucked Pikachu from Mario's arms and held him, He's still breathing we have to hurry to the infirmary. Peach said. Everyone execpt Fox and Samus went to the infirmary. Im sorry I couldnt get there faster so this wouldnt have gone so far he'll pull through Samus I know he will. Fox said softly. I thought I lost him Fox, I thought id never be able to tell him how I felt about him. Samus cried. Fox stood up and walked over to Samus and put his hand on her shoulder, He'll be fine beside's he's always wanted to tell you how he felt he isnt going to let this kill him oh one more thing. Fox said reaching into his pocket. Take this it's a custom made communicator I got so you could understand Pikachu. Fox said handing her the trinket. Fox began walking to the infirmary to go check on Pikachu. Samus turned around and walked with him to do the same.


	6. Memories

Samus and Pikachu

Chapter 6 Memories

Zelda, Peach, Samus, Fox, Link and Mario sat outside the infirmary in the waiting room, Samus was takeing this harder than everyone else was. Zelda and Peach wear trying to comfort her for the past two hours. I wonder how he's doing. Mario said. Im sure he's doing fine. Link said slowly. The door to the infirmary opened little by little the doctor stepped out. Everyone stood up when they saw the doctor, How is he doc? Fox asked. Well he been severly injured and his energy has been drained to a dangerous level but other than that he should make a full recovery. Said the doctor with a smile. Everyone sighed with relief, Can we see him? Samus asked tears still rolling down her cheeks. The doctor made a gesture of go ahead, everyone walked into the room to see Pikachu sleeping peacefully Samus ran over to the side of the bed and put her hand against Pikachu's cheek. Im so glad your ok, dont ever scare me like that again. Samus said quitely. Peach walked over to Samus, Hun he cant hear you he's sleeping lets just wait for him to wake up. Peach Said softly. I have an Idea why dont we pass the time by telling some of the memories we had with Pikachu till he wakes up, sound fun? Zelda anounced. Everyone agreed and took a seat. I'll go first. Mario said. Well its of when I first met Pikachu, I was on my way back to this very mansion from a day of training I took a little detour into the forest over there (mario pointed out the window) I heard something crying so I went to check it out. I found Pikachu but he was smaller than he is now, he had a broken leg so I brought him back to the mansion as you guys already know he didnt really like me alot but I still cared for him like a was my son, so thats my memory who's next? Mario said. I guess ill go next. Link anounced. Me and Pikachu dont have much of a history but when he got used to hanging out with the guys he would always beg me to play catch with him, I could never resist the way he looked at me those big brown eyes some how got me hooked and I would always agree to play. He wasnt really good at catch but the more we played the better he got, thats all I got really. Peach looked at everyone, Ill go next. As you all know when Pikachu first came to the mansion he would only stay with us girls. Every smiled at that. Peach began, well when I was preparing desert for after dinner one night, Pikachu was sitting on my shoulder watching me, he would always point at the cake batter so I plucked him off my shoulder and placed him on the counter next to an empty bowl I was going to use for my home made frosting I poured the ingrediants into the bowl and gave a spoon to him and told him to stir the things in the bowl. I turned around for a few minutes to tighty up and I heard a crash behind me I turn back around to see Pikachu covered in the contents from the bowl and the bowl on his head smiling up at me. If you saw his face when that happened you would understand why its one of my precious memories. Peach ended. Zelda laughed, looks like a time for me to tell one of my memories well this is from a few months ago I was in the forest finding herbs for food and medicine Pikachu was with me because he was bored, there was something in the tree that caught my eye so I decided to climb the tree, I misplaced my footing and slimped out of the tree I was about to hit the ground when I saw a yellow flash apear below me and I landed on it. I then noticed it was Pikachu, he saved me and ive been gratefull ever since. Fox looked at Zelda amazed he never told me about that. fox said softly. He truley is an amazing person isnt he Mario replyed. Fox nodded in agreement, I guess ill take my turn he said. This happened yesterday, right before dinner he came to tell me something that had been bothering him for awhile now, well It shouldnt really be my place to say this but he came to me for love advice...Fox stopped. Everyone sat there waiting for him to go on. Well he was really worried that this particular girl wouldnt like him do to him being a pokemon, I told him i didnt mater what he was or who he was Love is love it come in all shapes and forms Fox brought up his head and saw Samus looking straight at him, He really loves you, I asked him why and he told me everything he loved about you, the look on his face when he was telling me I couldnt describe it but he was very happy. Ive already said to much but that was one of the best memories ive shared with him. Samus was speechless, she didnt know how to reply so she said three simple words. I love him. Samus anounced. Ive cared for him since the day we met, I have so many memories with him but my favourites are at the end of the day when he would always lick my cheek and run to go do something else, I never really noticed that he had feelings for me but I could truley tell he cared for me. When he let me sleep in his bed so I wouldnt feel lonely, and let me hold him like a stuffed animal all I could think about was how much I cared for him and lov-. Before she could finish her sentence the group noticed noises comeing from the bed Pikachu was in, everyone turned and looked and saw Pikachu staring at them. Pika(huh?) Pikachu said.


End file.
